Fuyu
by bloomsburry
Summary: Every season, their love for each other continue to grow and bloom. Nurtured by time and basked by the glory of the four seasons, they begin to call it as their four seasons of love; the undying love that they had for each other. drabble/non-mass,itasaku


**Disclaimer:** You should all know by now that I really don't own Naruto.

This is my first drabble so I hope you like it!

This is a series of oneshots in the Seasons of Love saga.

-----------------------------------

_**First Season**_

"**Fuyu"**

**Rated K+**

**Itachi/Sakura**

**Fluffy Romance**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sakura wrapped her arms tightly around herself, to regain some warmth into her shivering frame as she sat there on her porch. A thin blanket placed around her shoulder and fell down to her knees, hiding her delicate condition. Her Legs swishing slowly back and forth as it hangs over the edge with the white blanket moving in tandem with her legs.

She was patiently waiting for her handsome husband to arrive.

White specks of snow fell in gentle cascade from the dark canopy above her, and to decorate her garden with its pure incandescence; with the winter breeze billowing on gently in the background.

It was a breathtaking winter**,** Sakura concluded as she rubbed her hands together and then blowing her breath against her icy palm**;** her breath fanning the dense air as her emerald orbs ventured towards the frozen pond.

The night was silent, peacefully so that it evoked a homely tranquility around Sakura; making her feel safe and secured; a place for her to call home.

A soft contented sigh escape from her parted lips as she felt a pair of strong lean arms encircled around her form, and a pair of long legs that came along beside hers; hanging at the edge of their porch.

He had arrived.

"Hi," She greeted, closing her eyes and leaning her head back against her husband's broad shoulder.

A nuzzle on the neck and a caress on the child she was carrying, was only greeting that she received from her silent husband.

How long have they stayed like that? She could not fathom as she was drown by the familiar heat that radiate from the behind her. Her eyes closed, inhaling the freezing air that mingled with the masculine scent that the man was permeating. It was heady, and it was all hers for the taking.

This was her man; her husband, her lover, and her companion for all eternity; a powerful Uchiha.

"You shouldn't have waited for me,"

Pink sooty lashes fluttered open to stare at the snowy landscape; feeling the thump of a heart beat against her back.

She was silent; contemplating about what was her response to her husband.

"I want to," it was a simple response that she would be willing to repeat in the near future. She had always waited for him and would continue to do so even if he was in a long mission.

"I can't sleep without you near me." She admitted honestly, turning her head to look at him.

Soft onyx orbs stared at her.

"Then I better take you inside before you get cold," she did not voice out any protest as he scoop her up, and placed her closely into his chest. Sakura smiled up at him, her arms wrapping around his neck as he began to walk.

Effortlessly, she was carried towards their bedroom where she was gently laid on the comfort of their futon. A candle was burning in the oil lamp when her husband stood up and went to change his ninja attire into a yukata.

The sound of rustling cloth as it hit the floorboards broke the silence while Sakura watch her husband stripped off his clothing; revealing the broad tapering shoulders to his muscular back, and the sinews that coiled in his strong arms.

He was magnificent; his splendid now encase with his black yukata that contrasted with white virginal silk that she had worn during the night after their wedding.

It was seconds later when her husband's warmth joined beside her, arms reaching for her and drawing her closer to his much larger frame.

"Sleep," He whispered, his breath brushing the hair on her forehead while he placed a protective hand over their child.

A loving smile graced Sakura's lips as she covered her hand over his, intertwining their fingers together.

"I will," she whispered back, snuggling closer to him.

Sleep came into her fast, dragging her down into the world of unconsciousness with the aid of her husband's tender presence; safe and loved in her lover's arms.

-------------------------------

**The End**

**Fuyu for Winter in Japanese  
**

Reviews please!!!That is all I'm asking from you because in the next few days, I'll be in a long hiatus. This is the only time that I could spend time with you, and update my stories.

I'm doing my hardest to accomplish everything in such small time. So all I asked for you in return is please review.

I grateful that you could read my stories, but one single word of appreciation would help relieve the stress.

It would surely bring a smile to me if you do.

So please, I asked for you to review!

I'm almost done with A Kiss Between Friends and I'll be posting it next.

And I would also like to asked this little favor for me. Why don't we drop on Yami Uchiha's profile and send her a message yourself for betaing my stories. She had also did an extra time to edit my stories, and I still keep on sending her more.

I'm a very workaholic so, my beta really needs some cheering up too. She's as stress as I am.

Got to pull some herculean task for betaing for a slave driver.

Thank you so much Yami Uchiha for betaing for me. It has been really great working with you!!!

Love you all!!!**  
**


End file.
